


Venomous Valentine

by Waruitenshi



Series: Venomous [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Acceptance, Adorable, Alcohol, Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Bad Boys' Love, Blood, Blushing, Bodily Fluids, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Character Bashing, Consensual, Crime Fighting, Crying, Cute, Dark Fantasy, Declarations Of Love, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Grinding, Honesty, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Peter, Killing, Kissing, Language, Lethal Protector, Love Confessions, M/M, MJ Bashing, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Gore, Murder, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom, Protectiveness, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shounen-ai, Slash, Slow Build, Some Humor, Songfic, Soulmates, Stalking, Stroking, Suggestive Themes, Symbiote - Freeform, Teasing, Tenderness, Tentacles, Touching, True Love, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Valentine's Day, Violence, Virginity, Watching, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waruitenshi/pseuds/Waruitenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s Day is coming up and Venom has something special in store for Peter! But MJ is in the way of their plans! What will this Lethal Protector do to get their Spider back? Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Peter Parker (Spider-Man). AU. Slash/Yaoi. One-Shot. Details Inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venomous Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Spectacular Spider-Man! If I DID, things would have been a LOT different and it wouldn’t have been for kids anymore. Nor do I own the song used in this tale. XD
> 
> Author's Note(s): Okay so this is actually a bit AU (Alternate Universe) as Eddie didn’t turn into a revenge seeking sociopath when he got the symbiote and Peter has no idea that Eddie is really Venom, OH and Venom went the anti-hero route instead! LOL  
> The song in here is “Bloody Valentine” by Good Charlotte and I do NOT own it! I know it is a bit late for a Valentine’s Day fic Lmfao but I REALLY don’t care. XD I’m just glad I finally did one!  
> Eddie will mostly be referred to as one instead of two as I like writing versions of him where he has completely bonded with the symbiote like Carnage did with its host, but he will still use his fun way of speaking when he isn’t trying to stay in disguise and stuff like that. Sorry if anyone seems OOC, but seeing as this if fan fiction, everyone’s version is technically out of character, soooo… yeah. XD

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life…_

It had been the day before Valentine's Day and Eddie Brock was in an oddly good mood because he was looking forward to it as he did every year. Oh but not for the reasons others thought… no, he wasn't looking forward to it because of some girl… in fact, it was more along the lines of a certain brown eyed boy!

Peter Parker to be exact, and every year Peter had been single on Valentine's Day. And every time he would spend that day hanging out with Eddie instead of some dumb skank who would never appreciate Pete the way _he_ did! Yep! Everything had been going pretty good this year!

He had obtained a strange alien goo called a symbiote and discovered that his secret crush was really Spider-Man AND took to helping the hero protect the city in his own way, in the guise of Venom! Sure Spidey didn't seem to approve too well of his methods at first, or the title he earned as "Lethal Protector", but the hero's opinion seemed to improve when Venom did his best not to hurt anyone… too badly anyways… He was just glad Peter had no idea he was really Venom! It could make things a little tense, and he didn't want that.

The symbiote at first had been heartbroken and desiring to strongly to be with Peter while at the same time wanted to get some kind of revenge, but Eddie had thankfully been able to dissuade it and now that it was apart of him, it had increased the love he'd felt for the spidery brunette since he'd met him.

Eddie hadn't really understood quite well what it was when they were kids, but as they grew older he figured it out. And although he did his best to be content with just being close to Pete, he knew he wanted to be more… and tomorrow was going to be the day he confessed! It just seemed right!

He hoped Peter wouldn't freak out and hate him… that thought constantly nagged at him, but it was the usual fear of rejection, and if he didn't hurry up and nab Pete, then someone else might. And that terrified him beyond any rejection scenario he could imagine. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't be with the other…

However, there was one thing he didn't expect to see when he met up with Peter after school that day to give him a ride home on his motorcycle… and that was the unfortunately familiar redhead hanging off of _his_ brunettes arm! Eddie got off of his bike to better talk to his friend and find out what was going on; trying his best to keep the "best bro" attitude up for Peter.

"Hey Pete. What's up?" He asked with a friendly smile that only faltered for a fraction of a second when he spared a glance at Mary Jane Watson; who smiled obliviously back. It was all he could do to keep the symbiote from squirming seethingly at the sight of _their_ Spider being touched by anyone else.

"Oh hey Eddie! Guess what?! MJ agreed to be my Valentine tomorrow! Cool huh?" Pete said with a goofy grin on his face, clearly not realizing how much of an overexcited nerd he sounded; but while Eddie usually found his geekiness cute, the other's words made his smile drop a little as he felt a pain in his chest like he'd just been stabbed.

"Uh… yeah! That's… great. Just great Pete." Eddie tried his best to sound enthusiastic, but it was failing and even the usually oblivious Peter Parker quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"You okay Bro?" He asked with concern that made the pain Eddie felt a little worse. Why couldn't he have told him sooner?!

' _UGH! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!'_ Eddie berated himself mentally, and the symbiote tried to soothe him, as it was just as upset.

"Oh yeah, just fine." He lied, but this still didn't ease the other's worry.

"Are you sure?" Peter actually pulled away from MJ's hold on his arm to go right up to Eddie and gaze up at his face; as if he might see what was wrong if he looked closely enough. It made Eddie smile warmly at him.

' _Sorry Petey… if ONLY it worked that way… nice try though.'_ He thought bittersweetly as he gave the shorter male a hair ruffling.

"Yep! Just a little tired I guess." He said as he regained a little composure. Touching Peter usually managed to lift his spirits a little. And he had such soft, fluffy hair… Damn it! No, he had to stay focused…

"Okay." Pete said with a little laugh as he acted like he was trying to escape the attention he very much enjoyed receiving.

"So are you ready to go Pete?" The blonde asked; hoping to get him away from MJ and to himself for a while. Peter nodded and after he bid his goodbyes to the redhead, they got on the bike and rode off.

Eddie may have lived in a dorm at ESU, but he liked taking Pete home since it wasn't that far. It gave them some alone time together and mostly he just loved the fact that Peter had to hold onto him.

Sadly, they reached the brunettes house in no time at all, and when they disembarked from the bike, they stood outside and chatted for a few minutes (mostly Eddie just listened while Peter blathered on excitedly about his date with Mary Jane).

"-and you know, Aunt May is going to be gone tomorrow with MJ's aunt to go see some movies, or whatever it is they do, so I'll have the house all to myself!" Peter said with a grin. Blue eyes widened at that as a series of horribly sickening thoughts passed through Eddie's mind.

Peter…? _Alone_ … with MJ… at his house… oh VALENTINE'S DAY?! Oh no… no, no, _no_! That was ten kinds of wrong in a three wrong bag! Eddie hated the thought of the other even spending tomorrow with the slutty redhead, much less being alone with her in his house on a freaking romantic holiday!

And he knew for a fact that Peter was still a virgin! _No one_ was going to taint their precious Spider but them! He and the symbiote agreed thoroughly on that and decided that in order to prevent that skank from sullying the innocent little hero that they would take matters into their own hands to ensure his safety, so as to hopefully later claim him as their own once and for all!

It might not be the kind of confession he had hoped for, but Eddie knew it had to be done… They bid farewell and parted ways; all the while Venom began planning how to go about keeping MJ away from Peter… or at least out of his house!

As soon as he was back at ESU, he parked his bike in the usual place and headed off to transform into Venom and find Mary Jane. He decided that maybe if he did a little information gathering the stealthy way he might better figure out what her intentions were.

Maybe he'd be lucky and she didn't feel the way Peter did and so she wouldn't want to do anything with him. She had been fairly good friends with Pete up until today… something just seemed a bit odd about her suddenly wanting to be the brunettes Valentine…

He found her at a nearby café drinking coffee and reading a book about acting. Although she didn't seem to be paying any attention to the book, as it was upside-down and she had a rather irked little frown on her face. Suddenly she seemed to snap out of whatever fitful thoughts she had been in and reached for the phone in her pocket as it began to vibrate.

She flipped it open and made a face. Guess she wasn't all that glad to get a text from whomever that was. She closed it and ignore it though. But the buzzing went on off and on for a while; even when she left to go home. The redhead would always read the messages, but continue to ignore them.

When it began ringing, she didn't pick up the first time. But the second time she DID answer and stopped off in a somewhat secluded spot to converse rather irately with whatever poor soul was on the other end.

He couldn't really hear what she was saying because there wasn't really any spot to get close enough, but by the time he did find a way, he heard her tone change from annoyed and upset to a little upset but cheery all the same. By what she was saying, it would seem she was talking to some twit named Mark and they must have had some sort of fight and were making up.

So that's what it was! Well mystery solved! She must have been using Peter as some sort of Valentine-ish rebound. Wow… Eddie didn't know she could be a low-down bitch like that! Especially to someone as sweet as Pete! Still… he wondered if she was going to go through with her date tomorrow if she and this Mark fellow were patching things up?

She did say she would see him tomorrow, but she made no move to call Peter. So he followed her to see if she would. He did so until it grew late and she went to bed. Mary Jane did NOT call Peter and cancel, so was the date still on? Maybe she really was the whore she made herself out to be with her "Little Miss Not Exclusive" crap?

It was starting to look that way. Venom headed back to his dorm and went to bed. He had a very troubled sleep; what of it he got anyways, and so he wasn't all that well rested when he began the next day.

Things went rather depressingly slow and it all but broke his heart when he had to pick up Peter later and take him home. He did his best to put on a happy face, but it was killing him to do so. Apparently the date was still on and Peter was talking animatedly about where he was going to take MJ and what they were going to do.

They parted ways and Eddie went off to nab some booze with a fake ID. He liked having one but rarely ever needed to use it, much less to buy alcohol. But tonight he just wanted to drown his sorrows and hope tomorrow would be a better day; one in which Peter was still as sweet and innocent as ever because MJ didn't go home with him and he would be able to confess his love for the adorable brunette.

The blonde was on his third bottle of beer when he received a call that evening. To his great surprise it was from Peter! He quickly fumbled to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked; feeling a little buzzed from the alcohol and wondering why the other would be calling. Then there was something that sounded like a sniffle.

"H-hey Eddie…" It was Peter's voice alright, but he didn't sound like his usual cheery self. In fact he sounded like he was crying and trying very hard to keep from bursting into full on sobs!

 

 

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

"Pete?! Peter what's wrong?! Are you okay?" Eddie asked as he immediately sobered up; getting up as he spoke and readying himself to go to the other's rescue. There was a pause and a little hiccup that was both heartbreaking and cute at the same time.

"I… I d-don't know…! It all happened s-so fast!" The other said as if distressed by whatever it was.

"Calm down, take a few deep breaths and tell me about it." The blonde said soothingly and the other tried to comply. The sound of a few shaky breaths being taken could be heard.

Then Peter proceeded to tell him how he and MJ had gone on their date as expected and the brunette thought they had been having fun, even if MJ had kept ignoring him long enough to answer the text messages she kept getting. Everything had gone surprisingly well Peter thought, and they had even headed back to his place.

But apparently some guy named Mark Allan had been following them around all night and pretty much flipped out in anger that MJ was going to go into some other guys home to be alone with him when Mark and Mary Jane were supposed to have made up, MUCH to Peter's surprise.

Heck neither Brock nor Parker had any idea the redhead was dating anyone. It was hard to tell with her as she tended to keep her relationships pretty discreet. So, seeing as the guy apparently had a hot temper; especially since MJ had said they'd meet up for a date but never showed, and how the fight between he and his girlfriend had become quite heated, he ended up attacking Peter when the heroic idiot tried to calm the situation down!

This made Eddie's blood boil to listen to, but he continued to listen and keep his mouth shut for Peter's sake. The boy seemed to be getting upset again from having to relive the beating; and for someone like Peter it must have been pretty bad, but more than likely it was the emotional damage in combination with it that made him so distraught. Pete had always been pretty sensitive… It's what made Venom want to protect their little Spider so much!

Some time during the beating that Peter had to take in order to keep up his weakling appearance, MJ managed to get pull Mark off of him and the two proceeded to have some sort of sickening make up as they had the whole "you were willing to beat that nerd to death just for me?!" romance moment before they started making out and then shortly left afterwards with only an unconvincing "Sorry Tiger" from MJ as they walked off and left Peter there beaten and bleeding on his front lawn!

And that was when Peter had called Eddie. By the time his tale was finished he was back to the same state he'd been in when he called. The blonde tried to keep his cool and told him that it would be okay and to calm down because he was going to get them some pizza and that he would be there soon so they could talk it out. Peter snifflingly agreed and seemed at least cheered by the thought of his best friend and pizza.

 

 

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

Eddie knew he wouldn't have long, and that he also wouldn't need it either. He took on his Venom guise again and headed out towards his destination as he called up a pizza place that he knew Peter liked.

It didn't take long before he reached the apartment of a certain Liz Allan that Peter went to school with. Having been on the football team he used to know of Mark and his little sister, so he had an idea of where they were. Plus it helped that his symbiote was very skilled at finding people. And it was a good thing too, because it was just starting to rain…

He peered in through a window and saw that Mark and MJ were going at it on the couch like a pair of rats in heat. Venom felt ill at the sight of them and crept inside the apartment; still in stealth mode. Then again he could've walked in with a marching band and they probably wouldn't have noticed him… and they didn't… until it was too late…

 

 

_I ripped out_

_His throat_

_And called you on the telephone_

Venom made quick work of pulling Mark off of the redhead and webbing her mouth shut before she could so much as utter the terrified shriek that was now muffled by the black substance. The black suited anti-hero grinned wickedly as he bound her down to the sofa before starting in on the dumbass delinquent.

He made sure the boy had a beating to remember; making sure break his jaw first so he could only scream and holler in pain so much while he worked the older Allan over. And after the young man was broken and bloodied, Venom raised his clawed hand and brought those razor sharp claws across Mark's throat before he dropped him and left him to bleed to death while the black suited terror turned his attention onto the scared skank who started this whole mess!

It was only afterwards, when he took just enough time to make the redhead suffer but not enough he hoped to worry Peter, did he give his crush a call to let him know he was on his way and was a little caught up in traffic.

 

 

_To take off_

_My disguise_

_Just in time to see you when you_

Venom arrived at Peter's place shortly after his vengeful adventure; stopping short to change out of his costume and back into his regular black muscle shirt and blue jeans. And as he knocked on the door and it swung open, he was shocked when he saw the tear streaked face of the other and was almost bowled over by the smaller figure of his darling brunette, as Peter threw his arms around Eddie and started sobbing uncontrollably!

The other almost knocked the pizza out of his hands and Eddie was lucky he had managed to move it out of the way when he saw the mess of brown hair coming toward him. With his free hand he patted Peter on the back and muttered what he hoped were comforting words.

 

 

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night she died_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

_Singin'_

Seeing as they were still on the porch, the taller youth ushered them inside and shut the door; setting the box down as he and Peter sat down on the couch in the living room, though he frowned when he noticed the other flinching as he did so. It was then that they were pulled apart long enough for him to see just what a mess the poor teen was in!

 

 

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

Peter had been dressed nicely in a blue dress shirt and dark blue jeans that were now wrinkled and spattered with bits of grass, dirt and blood and the top itself was ripped and torn in a few places. Peter himself had a busted lip that was bleeding slightly and seemed to have been a lot worse when it started by the state of his shirt. His hair was a mess and had some grass and dirt in it as well; he must have struggled to get away at least…

He had a bruise on his jaw and it seemed to be a little swollen (it'd probably be worse if they didn't ice it soon), and he had a few cuts and abrasions here and there. Eddie wondered why his face didn't look so bad, but then after noticing how much more soiled the back of Pete's clothes were compared to the front of them, he felt his heart sink as it dawned on him as to what must have happened…

"Pete… take off your shirt…" Peter flinched a little in surprise and then looked at Eddie baffled as pink tinged his cheeks.

"Wh-wh-what?!" He squeaked. If not for the situation being what it was, Eddie might have smiled. But he was concerned now and his Spider needed taking care of. He was wounded and upset.

"I need to tend to your wounds Pete. Take it off." He said in a more commanding tone. There was a pause as the smaller male looked like he wanted to object, but then he gave a little nod and did as he was told. But when Eddie saw him having trouble moving at all, he stopped him and started unbuttoning the shirt himself.

' _Okay… not what we had in mind when we had hoped to get him out of his clothes… but we suppose this'll have to do…'_ Eddie thought a little sadly as he and the symbiote wished they could be doing this for different reasons…

When Eddie had the buttons undone and had carefully taken it off, despite the little hiss that came from Pete when he had to take it off, he stood up to examine the other's back and his eyes widened as rage threatened to overtake him as it had earlier when he was punishing MJ and Mark.

The brunette's back was covered with bruises and marks where the bastard had beaten him! The best speculation Eddie could fathom was that Peter did what he used to do when he was little and getting bullied and curled himself up into a ball with his arms and hands covering his face and head. It would explain why his arms pained him to move and the marks there too.

"Oh _Pete_ … I'm so sorry…" He found it was all he could say as he clenched his hands into fists to try and quell his anger. The other hung his head and it was enough to switch his focus back to concern.

"It's not your fault… I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up that someone like MJ would actually wanna go out with a geek like me…" Peter said sorrowfully. Eddie moved to kneel down in front of Peter so they were eye to eye; a serious expression on his handsome face that made the brunette blush a little.

"Now that's not true at all! That skank was lucky you even gave her the time of day! You're wonderful Pete! Don't _ever_ let anyone ever tell you any different!" There was a pause as the secret hero blinked tears from his eyes and then, a small, but very warm smile spread across his face and Eddie felt a warm fluttering feeling in his gut.

"Eddie…" A slender hand reached up and cupped the blonde's cheek gently as hazel met blue.

"Thanks…" Peter said quietly as he caressed the other's strong face. The young man had always thought Eddie was a handsome guy, but for some reason he really noticed it now. He kind of reminded him of one of those knights in shining armor… which ironically must make him the princess.

The sudden thought made Pete chortle a little and flinch when it hurt, while Eddie gave him a curiously concerned look. Then the blonde gave him a small smile of his own and hesitantly stood up.

"We better get you patched up Pete…" Eddie said as he rubbed the back of his neck; wondering why Peter had done that. His cheek still tingled a little where he'd touched it and he really didn't need his mind going along that train of thought while he was supposed to be taking care of his friend.

Peter gave another nod and stood up with Eddie's help. And after he seemed to be having trouble walking (as Eddie had practically carried him over to the couch earlier), Eddie decided to throw caution to the wind and very carefully picked his friend up bridal style and carried him upstairs.

The youth gave a yelp of surprise and a little bit of pain as he felt himself blushing. Okay, now he really was getting treated like a princess. And while this normally might have bothered him, it didn't because it was Eddie Brock doing it, and plus Pete actually enjoyed it when his friend lavished him with attention like he always had. So he kept his mouth shut and meekly wrap his arms around the others broad shoulders.

Now that Pete thought about it… he really DID love it when Eddie paid him special attention. When ever he needed him, the blonde would drop everything and be there. Brock had always defended Peter and protected him, and patched him up like he was getting ready to when he'd get hurt and was too stubborn to let Aunt May or anyone else help him. But somehow, Brock always knew he needed help…

Eddie was enjoying carrying Peter and was gladdened when the other wrapped his arms around his neck, so he was a little reluctant to set him down on the bed. Upon remembering how dirty the other's pants were, he knelt in front of the other and began unfastening the belt without so much as a thought.

The teen began blushing furiously and tried to swat the strong hands away, but they weren't even deterred in the slightest.

"E-Eddie!" Pete stammered in embarrassment. The other glancing up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"What the heck are you doing?!" It was meant to be shouted out, but it ended up being a loud whisper instead and Eddie then realized what he was doing; trying to play it off as he had intended it to be.

"Your pants are dirty. If we don't take them off you'll mess up your bed." He said honestly.

"O-oh… right…" Pete said quietly as he saw what the other meant. And after that there weren't anymore protests while the garment was removed, but the brunette's face was about as red as a tomato as he sat there half naked before his friend. His very, VERY male… caring, strong… _handsome_ friend…

Oh God, what was he thinking?! Peter accidentally gave a little whimper as he felt the others hands sliding down his legs while his pants were being taken off, and was glad when Eddie gave him a look of concern for fear he'd hurt him rather than thinking he had made that sound because it felt good.

The symbiotic suited host stood to go get the First-Aid kit when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw Peter giving him a worried look like one might get from an adorable little puppy scared that its owner was leaving and never coming back.

"Just going to get the First-Aid kit Petey. I'm coming right back." He said with a reassuring smile. And after a moment Pete gave another nod and let go. The muscular young man hurried to fetch the medical kit and on the way back he grabbed a washcloth and wetted it with warm water.

When he came back in he saw Peter sitting there with fresh tears trickling silently down his face. Eddie said nothing but went back to bend down on one knee in front of the other and began taking care as he cleaned him up with the wet cloth. Once the dried blood, tears and dirt was off of him, Peter looked considerably better.

He gave a little sniffle and Eddie began tending to the cuts and such; cleaning them, applying some ointment and Band-Aids where they were needed. Venom was glad their little Spider had a healing factor and that his enhanced durability helped to prevent the damage from being so bad.

When it came to the bruises, Brock was glad that Aunt May was old, because otherwise their First-Aid kit wouldn't be equipped with a liniment to help with the pain for injuries like that. He got up and moved behind the other on the bed so he could reach his back better.

He applied the gel to his hands and then began to ever so gingerly massage it onto the heavily bruised back of the smaller male. Peter hissed at the cold sensation of the medicine and then flinched at being touched. His back hurt so much! It was enough to make his eyes water as he grit his teeth.

Brock knew the other was in pain, but it would be okay soon. And as he had finished rubbing in the medicine and started with the second coating, he felt Peter relaxing as the pain began to numb and he heard a small sigh of relief that made him smile. He made sure to cover the parts of the arms that needed it as well and where ever else Pete had been bruised.

Then he wiped the liniment off his hands with the washcloth and helped Peter into a clean, comfy shirt. By the time they were done, his little Spider looked exhausted from his horrible holiday and he knew he needed rest.

"I should probably leave you to get some sleep… I'll be on the couch if you need me…" Eddie said as he got up to leave, but was stopped by Pete again.

"W-wait! Um… y-you don't have to go…" The taller quirked an eyebrow so the brunette blushingly elaborated.

"You can stay up here… like a sleepover… please?" How could he resist such a sweet request? The blonde smiled and stayed. He went to the bathroom to wash the rest of the medicine off of his hands and put the others dirty clothes in the hamper.

Meanwhile, Peter's mind was reeling from all that had happened and all that was happening. He'd always known he liked Eddie more than was normal, but he always tried to chalk it up to some sort of brotherly feelings… but what he was feeling towards the older youth was much more than that.

Heck, he felt a similar feeling like he once had for Mary Jane! But it was WAY stronger and _anything_ but familial! It sort of scared him but at the same time Pete was pretty sure these weren't new feelings, it was just his realization of them that was, and somehow that made him feel more nervous and shy than scared.

What was he going to do? Eddie would probably shun him for liking him the way Peter did! What if he didn't want to be his friend anymore?! He didn't think he could live without the blonde; especially now! He was still feeling pretty jilted by the redhead, so he wasn't sure what to do… maybe thinking about it later might help…? Yeah, he'd try that. His head was starting to hurt anyways.

Back in the bathroom, Eddie noticed that his shirt had gotten dirty when Peter hugged him earlier, would take it off, but it was the symbiote, so that was a big no. Instead he just wiped it off with a clean rag and the alien did the rest. Then he headed back to Peter to find him resting with his face in his hands.

Concerned, he went over to the other and pulled his hands away; taking care not to hurt him any more than he already was. He was relieved to see that he wasn't crying anymore, but had been trying to rub his forehead.

"Headache?" Pete nodded.

"Here… let me." Moving the others hands aside, Eddie began massaging Peter's temples. Those hazel eyes closed as the other gave a happy little groan; amazed at how good it felt. Eddie was glad the other wasn't looking, or else he might have noticed the pink dusting his own face.

Peter leaned instinctively into the others touch and reached out to rest his hands on those muscular shoulders to brace himself as he leaned on him for support. It felt _soooo_ _good_! He didn't know such a simple thing as Eddie trying to relieve his headache could be so nice!

"Mmmm… Eddie…!" The brunette moaned softly and without thinking; too caught up in how much better he was starting to feel. Those blue eyes widened in shock and he couldn't help the pleasant tingle it sent down his spine and… to more southern regions… oh he hoped Peter would keep his eyes closed…

And as Eddie was glancing down to see if his "private issue" was noticeable, he found to his further astonishment that the brunettes _definitely_ was! Peter slowly opened his eyes when he felt the others wonderful ministrations cease. When he looked to Eddie, he followed his gaze and immediately turned five shades of red when he saw that he was hard!

And even worse, Eddie could see it! WAS seeing it! Oh no, now he was looking at Peter questioningly with those deep blue eyes that he felt he could get lost in… He didn't look angry… there was more than confusion in those baby blues too! Was that… hope? Hope for what? And why did his eyes suddenly seem bigger…?

 

 

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight…_

Those were some of the things Peter Parker wondered before he felt the lips of Eddie Brock tenderly pressing against his. At first his eyes went as wide as dinner plates, but then they closed and he found himself kissing back and out of everything he did, after all that had happened… he may not have been the sharpest knife in the draw, but… Pete knew that he'd done the right thing by calling Eddie, and that at least this night had gotten better.

Venom couldn't believe it! He hadn't meant to, but before he knew it, he was kissing Peter Parker! And what was even better was that his Spider was kissing back! Peter had his arms draping lazily around those broad shoulders and didn't seem too eager to pull away just yet.

The next thing either knew, Eddie was lying flat on his back holding Peter on top of him as they continued to kiss. The blonde pulled away just enough for them to catch their breath as he licked at the others wounded bottom lip and making its owner lean in for another kiss.

Peter knew they'd have to discuss all of this eventually, but right now… _Eddie_ was kissing _him_ and he was kissing back… and he enjoyed it _very much_! And that was all either of them needed to continue.

The brunette felt a tongue licking over his bottom lip and he eagerly parted his soft lips to allow it access. Eddie more than happily explored the warm caverns of the others mouth; giving a low, rumbling growl as he tasted the other for the first time, with just the sweet and coppery tang of blood mixed in from the healing lip.

The sound sent shivers throughout his lithe body as Parker made no attempt to dominate the kiss; he rather liked following the others lead as he seemed to be better at it. He wondered briefly if maybe Eddie got so good by kissing girls? But that thought made him feel a pang of jealousy and hatred for those unknown bitches that only slightly startled the brunette.

Okay, so he had been pretty greedy when it came to Eddie. He never liked sharing him with anyone, and it was pretty apparent to him now as to why that was. And as they continued their awesome make out session, there were some developments taking place elsewhere… at the apartment of one Liz and Mark Allan…

 

 

_There was_

_Police and flashing lights_

_The rain came down so hard that night and the_

_Headlines read_

_A lover died_

_No tell-tale heart was left to find when you_

Not that long after Venom had left, Liz returned home giggling and rather tipsy with her boyfriend Flash. However, the unspeakably scarring stench of burnt flesh and lord knows what else combined with the sight of two corpses in her apartment, and one being her big brother's, sobered her up pretty quickly! She called the cops while she and Flash both freaked out!

According to the police, her brother Mark Allan had suffered from multiple contusions, fractures and breaks throughout his body. One of his lungs had been punctured and collapsed, but what had killed him was actually the loss of blood from where his throat had been clawed out!

 

 

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night she died_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

_Singin'_

As for the other body, it belonged to one Mary Jane Watson. She was MUCH worse off than the Allan boy. It seemed she had been beaten up a little and there were some bruises, but what had killed her was actually having been bound while a curling iron was forced into her rectal area and turned on high! She was essentially electrocuted and cooked from the inside at the same time, and so her death was far slower and more painful than the male victims had been.

However, there was one more thing that had the police puzzled… It seemed that after both victims had been killed, their hearts had been ripped out! And no matter where they looked, they couldn't find them…

 

 

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight_

Back to the two newly discovered lovebirds! Slender little fingers weaved their way into blonde hair as the brunette above mewled _oh so sweetly_ while strong hands caressed every bit of his body they could reach!

Now Eddie knew his little Spider wasn't in any condition for anything too strenuous, but from the hard lump he felt pressing against his leg, he knew he had to help the other to _elevate_ the problem.

Taking care not to hurt him, Eddie parted them as he pushed the other away. He needed to talk and the other was _far_ too distracting. Peter protested with another mewl and it almost made the blonde forget what he was going to say.

"Hey Pete… I know this is a little random… but, you know that Venom guy?" Peter blinked as Eddie smiles a tad sheepishly. Why the heck was he bringing up some other guy? Wait… was Brock secretly dating him?! Peter felt like someone twisted his heart in his chest…

"Uh… yeeeah…? Why?" He asked slowly; his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Well, what do you think about him?" A moment of thought, and Eddie almost thought he wasn't going to get an answer.

"I'm not sure… he seems okay, but I don't know him very well… or at all really." He said thoughtfully; now feeling a little bad since Venom actually did help him out quite a bit.

But he wasn't exactly a talker… so Spider-Man didn't know much besides his name and the speculation of him being the new host of the symbiote. But so long as the guy didn't seem to be suffering from any negative effects like he'd had, he pretty much left Venom alone. Especially when he stopped hurting people so badly.

"You know him a lot better than you might think…" And before Peter could ask why, Eddie flashed him a grin and the next thing Parker knew, he was staring at the face of Venom! If he hadn't been so hurt he would've probably leapt back in surprise, but instead he just stared dumbfoundedly.

"You're… Venom?! But… how? When?" He wanted to ask "why didn't you tell me?!" but he was pretty sure Brock had the same reasons for keeping his identity secret that he did. The symbiotic mask pulled back to show Brock's face as he grinned good naturedly up at the other.

"Well, after that whole fiasco when you had it and returned it back to the lab, I was going through a pretty rough patch and it turns out the door to its container wasn't fully closed, and the next thing I knew it was on me! I would've tried to put it back, but I had just been fired from ESU because the symbiote went missing and funding was cut, so I figured eh, what the heck! Besides… it's a sentient being and it was lonely. It'd have been like leaving a three legged puppy in a cold rain, y'know?" Peter nodded as he listened. He supposed he could understand.

He had no idea just how sentient the symbiote was, but Brock had taken the time to figured things out and he seemed to be doing okay. Eddie was a lot smarter than most people took him for, heck the former athlete had even figured out it needed some chemical called Phenethylamine, and seeing as it was sold as a supplement and found in chocolate, he didn't have much of a hard time getting his hands on it to help keep himself stable.

"So… um… does it talk to you?" Peter asked nervously; wondering if the alien remembered anything from having been on him.

"Yeah, no worries. I know you're Spider-Man and I understand why you kept it from me." Brock-er… Venom smiled and Peter found himself returning it with one of his own. It seemed pretty awesome now, having around not only a heroic figure in the city other than himself that he could talk to about things and confide in, but also a friend, who was a REALLY great kisser to boot! But then there came a serious look on Eddie's face as he sat up; moving Peter with him so that he was now sitting in the larger youths lap.

 

 

_She dropped you off, I followed her home_

_Then I, stood outside her living room window_

_Standing over her, she begged me not to do_

_What I knew I had to do, 'cause I'm so in love with you!_

"Listen Pete… there's something I need to tell you… I know you might not like it… heck you may even hate me for it, but just hear me out, okay?" He spoke with all the seriousness he had and Peter nodded; wondering what was going on. Eddie took a deep breath and was about to confess what he had done to MJ and Mark, when suddenly Peter's phone rang.

They both stared at the device shaking about on the bedside table, but then Eddie grabbed it and handed it to Peter who answered it. It was a text message as Peter just stared at the screen when he opened up his cell. There were a few minutes of silence as the hurt hero just stared at it. His brow furrowed and he frowned pensively, and Eddie wondered with worry what it was about.

Then he pressed a button and closed it; leaning painfully over to set it back on the table before regarding the blonde. Eddie blinked and was about to ask what was the matter when Peter leaned down and gave him a kiss. It was chaste but Eddie didn't mind and merely reached up to run his fingers through the others hair.

Peter pulled back after a good minute or so and gave the anti-hero a soft smile before leaning in to do it some more. But Eddie held him off because he still had to tell him and Peter figured that's why he did it.

"Eddie, if it's okay with you, I'd rather just enjoy the rest of tonight with you." Peter said blushingly, and as much as he wanted to tell the other the truth, he couldn't resist the cuteness that was Parker and just nodded and let the other kiss him again as they laid back down.

The next thing Pete knew, he felt something soft and slick brushing against his side and turned his head to see a little black tentacle that was coming up from the suit. At first he was startled but then remembered that Eddie liked him and the suit had been quite attached to him as well (pun intended), so it must still have feelings for him.

The hero couldn't help smiling fondly and reached a hand down to stroke the tentacle. The black liquid gave a quiver as if it liked the gesture, and Eddie must have felt good from it too because he gave another low growl as he gave Peter's lip a gentle nip. The hero moaned and before he could so much as think his hand started moving on its own as it wrapped around the tentacle and began sliding up and down the length; twirling the tip between his nimble fingers and eliciting more delightful sounds from the blonde beneath him.

Venom couldn't believe their little Spider was actually caressing the symbiote! It seemed he didn't hate it like they thought he had! Eddie assumed right, Peter was just scared and the alien just wasn't used to dealing with how a human relationship went and so forth. It was just a lot of misunderstanding and hurt feelings.

But now here they were, their precious Spider on top of them; rubbing against them wantonly and playing so pleasurably with their symbiote! Venom wanted to touch more of their beloved and make him feel good too, so he sent out more tentacles to caress the tender and bruised flesh of that beautifully lithe body.

Some slid underneath of Peter's shirt and started their soothing feather light touches over his sides and back, while one attached to each nipple and began to pinch and tease the hardening nubs as the teen arched his back and groaned lustfully into the blondes mouth. One slid over each of his wiry legs and another inside of his boxers!

It coiled firmly around the heated flesh and began stroking Peter slowly. He almost felt as if his brain shut off at the sensation for he forgot to breath for a few seconds. It was surreal and at the same time it felt _so damn good_ and he didn't want it to stop; any of it! The kissing, the caressing, the teasing or the stroking! His mind was lost in a blissful haze of passion as he all but let Venom devour him; his body almost as covered with inky blackness as Brocks!

"Mmmph! O-off… please…!" Peter moaned, and Venom didn't understand what he meant.

"Off… with… what?" He asked in-between kisses. It took Peter a few seconds to feel able to form coherent enough words.

"Boxers… need to… feel you better." Wow… if that wasn't hot to hear his Spider say, Venom wasn't sure what was! So he obliged by using a few tentacles to pull off the confining garment as Peter helped by moving with them.

And the blonde was thoroughly pleased that now the other was as naked as he was; the symbiote creeping swiftly over the newly exposed flesh and making the teen shudder, as he was now able to fully press his body against Venom's and start rubbing their erections together; making both of them groan in ecstasy!

Eddie reached up and grabbed onto the firm rear of his Spider and gave it a squeeze as he pushed him forward; to better help the sleepy science enthusiast get more of that fascinating friction. Peter definitely liked that, and they continued to move together in that manner; Eddie watching the other, completely mesmerized by how caught up Peter was in all of it and how much he was enjoying himself… and how he, Venom was the reason he had Spider-Man/Peter Parker writhing in pleasure above him!

'BEST. VALENTINE'S DAY. EVER!' Eddie thought contentedly, and the symbiote thoroughly agreed as it coiled around both of their bodies; administering such marvelous ministrations as the two grew closer and closer to the climax of their activities!

They were both panting now; their bodies sheened with perspiration and inky black goo. Peter could feel something building within him, he knew he was close, and though he wished it would never end, the poor brunette met his end when the tentacle still curled possessively around his length gave a little squeeze and the next thing he knew, he was seeing white as he spilled his seed all over their stomachs; the symbiote absorbing it almost hungrily, which he found interesting. He doubted it actually ate that, but he figured it did that because it was apart of him.

And Eddie wasn't too far behind. As soon as he saw the glorious image of Peter coming with a cry of passion, he lost it and the suit disposed of his release in the same manner. After all the self-pleasuring he did while fantasizing about Peter, he found the suit had that nifty trick.

The spent brunette would've collapsed against Brock if the blonde hadn't braced him and eased him down so that his head was resting in the crook of his neck. They laid there together like that; the symbiote having yet to relinquish its hold on their Spider, and Peter didn't mind one bit… But there was something that was still nagging at Eddie…

"Hey Spider…?" His lover didn't so much as stir and for a moment he thought the other might have fallen asleep.

"Mmh… yeah Venom?" Came the sleepy reply.

"About earlier… there's still something I have to tell you…" Eddie said; although he tended to say "we" in his mind, he tried to say "I" when speaking aloud so as not to slip up when talking to someone. Peter nuzzled his neck.

"It's okay… you don't need to." Was the tired mumble.

"But I want to!" Eddie said with a stubborn frown. He felt Pete reach up to slide his fingers through his blonde hair.

"I know, but I meant you don't need to. I already know about MJ and Mark…" The tone was tired, not angry… not even a hint of annoyance. This surprised Venom.

"Really?! How?" He asked in disbelief.

"Text message Gwen sent me. Her dad is the Captain of the police, remember? She thought I should know. I'll reply to it tomorrow though… you _drained_ me." He said contentedly, and Eddie smirked as he could hear the grin in the others voice.

"So… you're not mad? You don't hate us?" At this Peter moved so that they were eye to eye.

"That guy nearly killed me, without hesitation, just because MJ used me to get to him so she could get her sick rocks off… I mean, okay I AM against killing cuz I'm a hero and all, but… I don't know… I read it over and over… and then when I looked at you, I know I was supposed to be mad, but I just didn't have the heart… you know?" Peter said as he looked thoughtful again; finding it to be strange but not really caring.

' _Heh, neither did they when we were done with them.'_ Venom thought with twisted glee, but they were relieved the other didn't hate them! As much as Peter knew he was supposed to be mad or outraged or whatever, he just didn't feel it… Eddie AND the symbiote wanted to protect him, to avenge a horrible crime committed upon him, and he couldn't help feeling loved.

Hell, even his Uncle Ben never stepped in to help him like that. He'd always just let him get beaten and told him to "buck up son" which, when you're getting beaten to the extent you have to be rushed to the hospital as a kid, you REALLY shouldn't have to hear that crap! But Eddie… he was always there to protect him, no matter what. Even if he feared that Peter might hate him for it.

So long as he was okay, that was all Eddie needed. He may have sought out justice in a way that most would appall or disapprove, but Peter couldn't help loving him for it… wait… love? Hmm, well that definitely sounded like it… Heh, he loved Eddie Brock… He loved Venom… _His_ Lethal Protector… And that little epiphany made him feel _serenely_ content…

 

 

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

"Yeah, I think I do. Same reason we couldn't stay mad at you when you abandoned the symbiote or when you acted like a jerk towards me that time… We love you Pete." Venom said as he pulled the other in for a kiss. Hazel orbs widened and then began to mist up as he smiled; a few stray tears sliding down his face.

"R-really?!" He asked in a hushed whisper; afraid he'd heard wrong.

"Of course. You are _our_ little Spider!" Venom told him with a sweetly possessive kiss that left Peter feeling all tingly and lightheaded when they parted for air. He licked his lips; mindful of the wounded part as he gazed down at his symbiotic lover, and grinned as he felt happier than he had in a long, _long_ time.

"I love you too… _both_ of you." And after they shared a grin and a few more kisses, Peter yawned adorably before snuggling back down against the broad youth. Venom used some tentacles to pull the neglected covers up over them, and made sure to lock Pete's door before closing his eyes.

And while he listened to his lover drift off into dreamland, he couldn't help being satisfied that he finally had his beloved little Spider caught in his web, and that neither of them would have it any other way!

 

 

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight…_

* * *

 

 

_**~The End~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, okay, I know this may seem a bit weird and all LOL but I’m sick and tired of seeing Peter Parker whine about killing or hurting people who deserve it. XD And I just love the Lethal Protector angle, yah know?! And killing off and bashing MJ definitely adds to the fun! Kuwahahahahah!  
> Hope ya’ll liked it! First slash/yaoi pairing I’ve completed! YAY ME! XD And I know it was pretty light in the smexiness, but they can’t all be graphic. Lmfao! Anywho! Please review!


End file.
